The Rhythm of life
by Jewel Thief-Amethyst
Summary: Happiness is not a matter of intensity but of balance, order, rhythm and harmony...This is a collection of one-shorts Nagi/Amu stories. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello to you all! I have recently become addicted with Shugo Chara, and am disappointed by the lack of fanfics with the pairing Nagihiko/Amu. (my #1 pairing) So I made it my goal to write one!

This will be a collection of one-shorts, feel free to suggest something. And in the mean time, I'm writing a long story, using Nagi/Amu and Kukai/Utau as the main pairing.

So please enjoy and review!

Love, Amethyst

* * *

**Chapter 1: Liar**

**

* * *

**

Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Utau all sat around a table in a small restaurant, chatting about random things as they did every month.

Being a Guardian and a popular singer is a fairly busy job. Leaving little time for the usual hanging out time with girls and such. So when the four girls all get a day off, they like to spend time catching up.

"Ok, who else has an interesting story?" Yaya asked. All the girls looked at each other to see if anyone wanted to speak up, when no one did, Yaya spoke again. "Well, we know Utau will just go Kukai _this_ and Kukai _that_," Utau rolled her eyes and took a bite of her salad, "And Rima will just be 'this is a pointless meeting'," Rima ignored her, "So that just leaves you, Amu-chi." Yaya said, giving Amu a sly look.

Amu raised an eyebrow at Yaya. "What?" she asked.

"How are you and _Nagi_ doing?" Yaya asked that sly look still on her face.

Amu rolled her eyes sarcastically. She stuck her fork into a piece of her chicken and quickly replied. "It's not like that Yaya." She stuffed the chicken into her mouth. Chewing somewhat violently.

"Lier!" Yaya said dramatically. "You two have been hanging around each other even more lately. And you guys go out to eat at _least_ four times a week."

"You guys have been on a flirty level lately." Utau piped in.

"I would rather she spend her time with Hotori." Rima murmured.

Amu shot a death glare to everyone around the table. "I'm telling you guys," she said a bit steamed, "we're just _friends_."

"Me and Kukai were just friends," Utau said.

Amu ignored her since Rima started to talk. "Ok, so who's your best friend? Me or Nagihiko?" Rima asked.

Amu didn't hesitate. "Nagihiko."

Rima shot her a disbelieve look, mouth hanging open. "WHAT?"

Amu huffed and grabbed out her wallet. She started to pull out some cash, thinking of how much her chicken had cost.

"Oh come on Amu-chi," Yaya laughed at Amu's stubbornness. "We're only kidding," she giggled again.

Amu shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "I'm not leaving because of you," she shot everyone a small glare, "I promised to help my mom," she told. She laid the money down next to her plate and stood up. "See you guys later." She turned around; ready to walk off, when Yaya spoke up.

"Have fun with Nagi!" Amu could just hear the smile in her voice. And the bitterness in Rima's voice when she yelled something like 'I won't lose to **him**!'

She said nothing, and just left.

Amu sighed. So what if she and Nagihiko hung out a lot? So what if she considered Nagi her best friend? So what if they knew each other better than anyone else? It didn't mean anything. It didn't... Did it?

She didn't like Nagi more than a friend, right? The pounding she felt in her chest every time she saw him, just meant she was happy to see him, right? It didn't matter that every time he complimented her, she blushed, right? And when she was at home alone, just thinking to herself, it didn't matter that he consumed all of her big brained capacity... _right_?

Or...

'_Why am I thinking like this __**now**__?_' she thought, '_Stupid, stupid Yaya for making me question things that are better left alone!_' she cursed.

She didn't _like_ like Nagi. She didn't. No matter what anyone else thought or said, she didn't.

At least, that's what she kept saying to herself.

"I don't..." she whispered as she headed towards the academy without even noticing it. Tears came into her eyes. She jumped and started to wipe them away. Why was she crying? What was there to cry about? Everything was fine. It was. It really...

More tears gathered in her eyes, and before she could try to wipe them away, they escaped down her face; falling to the ground. She grew frustrated with herself. She stomped her feet on her tears and more hot angry liquid ran down her face. She violently wiped them away. Her throat was swelling up and started to sting. She felt her eyes go red and puffy. Her breath came in short gasp and she started to sound like an asterisk person. She pulled at her hair and stomped her feet: more angry tears spilled over.

Why was she acting like this? She didn't know why she was so sad, yet so mad, yet so clustered at the same time. What was _wrong_ with her?

She squatted down, her hair still clutched in her fist. She started to sob. She felt so weak, so stupid. She bit her bottom lip, trying to make herself stop. Everything became a blur around her. All that she noticed was the tears falling to the ground.

"Amu-chan?" she heard a comforting voice say. The voice's owner placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to see his handsome face staring at her with deep worry. "What is it Amu-chan?" He crouched down to be level with her. She didn't even notice that she reached the school ground where he usually played basketball.

Amu didn't know what she was doing, but she quickly wrapped her arms around Nagihiko's neck and hugged him tightly. She was _such_ a liar.

"Shh..." he tried to soothe her. "It's okay... Calm down..." he said.

She clung to him tighter. She was a _stupid_, _terrible_, _idiotic_ liar. And yet, she knew she would just keep lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unfaithful****

* * *

**

"So, Nagi…."Amu stared at the wondering purple haired boy, who was spacing out.

"Yes?"

They were sitting alone in the Royal Garden, trying to finish the paper work, while the others haven't arrived yet.

"You like Rima, don't you?"

A slight blush crept on his cheeks, eyes wide in shock. "W-what...no, I- "

"Why don't you ask her out? I mean, you can't keep expecting her to just ask you out," Amu said like it was nothing special.

"No, you don't understand, I don't-" she cut him off again.

"Oh, I see now," she looked at him: her expression was unreadable. But he thought he saw pain in her eyes. "You're too scared to do that."

"What, no, I'm not scared-"

"Then, I dare you to ask her out, till the end of school tomorrow." She said showing no emotions whatsoever. He just stared at her blankly. What has gotten into her? Did he do something wrong?

"What?"

"You heard me, ask her out." With that she gathered her things and left the Garden.

Nagihiko was left sitting there, shocked at what just happened. It came out of nowhere: he wasn't prepared for that, not in the slightest. And what does it have to do with Rima? He tried to remember what happened during this month that involved him and Rima.

He volunteered to stay after school and help her clean the class.

He waited a few times with her near the school gates till her father arrived.

He helped her catch the X-Eggs, while almost getting himself seriously hurt while protecting her...

And then it hit him. His pink-haired friend was jealous of the formal Queen for his attention. He couldn't help but smile at Amu's behaviour. That's how she showed him that she was angry: suggesting that he should just go and ask the girl out, if he liked spending so much time with her.

Clever Amu, very clever.

But he had something ells in mind for tomorrow.

The next day, after school, all the Guardians were supposed to meet at the Royal Guarding for a meeting. Surprisingly, Amu had arrived first. Putting her school bag near her chair, she went to prepare some tea for everyone.

A few minutes later, everyone arrived. Amu was pouring the tea in the cups, when she heard someone giggling. She looked up and saw Yaya and Rima coming her way. By Rima's happy and bright face, Amu could tell that something good must have happened for her to be smiling like that.

"_So, he actually did it, he asked her out._" Amu thought sadly. Yesterday she was angry at him, and that stupid dare just came out. Only half way home did she actually understood what had she done. But she didn't thought that he would actually do it. Guess she was wrong...

"Hello, Amu, do you need some help?" Rima asked when the two girls had finally reached the table. Amu turned away from them and continued to pour the tea.

"No, thank you, I'm good." Was all she said.

During the meeting she sat quietly, not really listening to Tadase or looking at the other Guardians. She was staring into space the whole time, thinking about how she ruined all chances that she ever got with Nagihiko.

Did she had any chances to begin with?

Probably not, she was only fooling herself into thinking that.

After the meeting, Yaya and Rima left firs, while she stayed to clean the table. Tadase stayed as well, because he had a few boxes of books to carry to the Gardens library. Nagihiko stayed to help him.

Amu was halfway done, when she saw Nagihiko approaching her. Suddenly the anger returned again.

"Well, I have to say, I'm surprised," she said coolly, not even looking at him. "You actually did it."

"If you're about me asking out Mashiro, I didn't."

Amu stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. He was smiling warmly at her, just like the first time they met. It was such a sad, yet wonderful memory for her. What she wouldn't give to spend some time with him again.

"You didn't?" she repeated after a few minutes of silence.

"No."

"...why?"

"Fujisaki, can you come here and help me." Came Tadase's voice from the library.

"In a moment." He called back, and turned to Amu, still wearing that charming smile on his face.

"Why didn't you?" she repeated quietly. Her anger long since gone and only confusion was left.

He winked at her, before answering. "Well, I can't be unfaithful, now can I?"

Her eyes grew wide, mouth open in shock. "Unfaithful to WHO?" she almost shouted.

He laughed softly and leaned in pressing his lips to her soft ones. Her eyes shot open as Nagihiko kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss was short, but, true and oh-so sweet...

"To you, of course." He whispered softly into her ear, before giving her another gentle kiss on the cheek and leaving her, to go and help Tadase in the library.

She blushed so hard that the colour of her cheeks rivalled the colour of her hair. Soon, a gentle smile appeared on her face. Nagihiko was certainly a special boy. He had this charm that no one could really match.

Suddenly, Amu felt like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **That was sweet, don't you agree?

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time.

Please before leaving, leave a few reviews behind.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The ****Guardian Apprentice**

**

* * *

**

"These are the sport fields."

"I know…..wastefully vast space of land used for pointless sporting activities."

Nagihiko ignored Hikaru's smart remark on sports; instead he wanted to play basketball with the young boy. Sure Hikaru was small and obviously no match for Nagihiko, but that wasn't the point. The main reason for this game was to make Hikaru run around for a little bit. It's not healthy to sit around inside an office twenty four hours a day, reading and studying.

"Do you know how to play basketball?" Nagi asked, while playing with the ball in his hands.

"I know the rules." Hikaru said with a bored expression on his face.

"Then, enough talking," Nagihiko said, taking off his Guardian's cape and jacket and throwing them to the side. Luckily, Amu caught them before they hit the dirty ground.

"_Boys,_" she thought sarcastically and sat down on the nearest bench, watching the two boys play. Besides her, Miki was sitting, drawing something, with Rhythm by her side, watching her with keen interest.

Nagihiko passed Hikaru the ball. "Over here!" he said. "It's one-on-one," he said, blocking the basketball hoop. The boy hesitated, but started to dribble the ball and ran toward the hoop. Easily, Nagihiko took the ball away.

"You've got a good feel for it. Now try to take the ball back," Nagi said, while spinning the ball on his finger.

So, Hikaru tried to block Nagihiko but he got past him easily. But, he kept trying. So, after a lot of failing at the game, Hikaru finally got the ball back!

"Doesn't getting a bit of excercise make you feel good?" Nagi asked.

The boy was panting heavily, but nodded in approval.

"There, I'm finished." Miki flew over to Amu and showed her a picture of the playing boys, which she just finished.

"It looks great, Miki." Amu said in amazement, while looking at the photo-like picture.

"Looks totally cool, Miki." Rhythm hugged her playfully, receiving a cute blush from her in return. Amu giggled at them, but stopped when she felt something soft tickling her cheek. She turned her head to the side and saw Nagi's head on her shoulder, eyes closed and breathing softly. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his silky amethyst hair.

"Tired?" she asked softly.

"A little." He murmured back, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it a little. Amu was about to say something, when Miki and Rhythm interrupter her.

"We sense an X-Egg nearby!" Rhythm said, while looking around the basketball field.

"Break time is over." Nagi stood up, pulling Amu with him. "Let's go." They ran off to look for the X-Egg, leaving Hikaru alone on the field.

They reached the storage house and saw a few students running away from flying bolls. They quickly changed into Beat Jumper and Amulet Spade and went inside.

"Why are you doing this?" Amu asked the black egg, after dodging a few balls. The egg only send more balls her way, which Nagihiko caught easily. Throwing the balls to the side he threw his Blaze Shoot at the X-Egg, which dodged at the last minute.

"Why would it come here?" he thought aloud.

"He says he hates balls."

The couple turned around and saw Rikka standing in the doorway.

"Even though he tried his very best, he didn't make it as a starter." She continued to translate the egg's words. "And if it was impossible for him, he thought it'd be best to make all balls disappear..."

"So your only goal was to become a starter?" Amu asked the X-Egg.

"Wasn't it really that you enjoy playing sports?" Nagihiko asked.

"I bet when you joined the sports team, your eyes sparkled with excitement." Amu said cheerfully. "It's not about whatever you can become a starter; just remember how great you felt back then!"

While the X-Egg looked lost and confused, Amu chose that time to purify it. The now pure white egg flew back to his rightful owner.

"There it goes!" Rikka said happily as she waved goodbye to the egg.

Nagihiko sighed heavily, but smiled when Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, your Guardian work is over for today, you can rest now," she whispered into his ear, while nuzzling her face into his soft hair.

"A Guardian's work is never done," he whispered back, before giving her a soft kiss of his own.

They were interrupted when they saw a panting and tired Hikaru running towards them.

"Hikaru-kun?"

"You could have just waited for us." Nagihiko told the boy.

"But I'm a Guardian Apprentice..." Hikaru replied, after he caught his breath.

Amu sighed in amusement. "That's right." She replied and brushed her cheek against Nagi's, receiving another sweet kiss from him.

They were rudely interrupted again, this time by a screaming Rikka, who demanded to know who was this Guardian Apprentice.

"A Guardian in training." Nagihiko answered.

"I wanna'be a Guardian too!" Rikka all but yelled at them. Amu closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in Nagi's neck to hide from the ear-splitting girl.

"Please! I put 120% into everything and anything I do! Make me a Guardian Apprentice too!" she pleaded them.

"We've got to ask Tadase-kun first, Rikka," Amu said from behind Nagi. "We can't make such decisions without him."

"Alright, then I'll go and ask him now!" with that, she ran off towards the Royal Garden.

"I don't think she is suitable to become a Guardian." Hikaru pointed out.

"I don't know; that girl really is something." Miki said.

"Yeah, wait and see till she surprises us!" Rhythm agreed and put an arm around Miki, who blushed cutely.

"Yeah, let's wait and see." Nagi whispered into Amu's ear.

The other Guardians were working when Rikka came running to them.

"Tadase-senpai, Tadase-senpai!" she shouted rather loudly.

"Yes, Rikka-chan?" he asked, while putting away his documents. The girl was jumping up and down, her face glowing with excitement.

"Hikaru-kun is a Guardian Apprentice, and the lovely couple said that I should ask you to make me one as well!"

The three Guardians blinked in confusion.

"The lovely couple?" Rima asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Amu and Nagihiko-senpai." She explained.

Everything went quiet for a few minutes before the sound of a cup falling to the ground broke the heavy silence. Everyone turned to Rima. The girl looked ready to kill.

"What did you say about Amu and that stupid playboy?" she asked slowly.

"Um, Sure Rikka-chan, you can be a Guardian Apprentice as well." Tadase said quickly.

"I can? Yeah! Thank you, Tadase-senpai!" Rikka left the Royal Guarding, shining brightly like the morning sun. Tadase and Yaya turned to Rima. The girl had a dark scowl on her face and was pouring herself another cup of tea.

"God forbid if those two ever got together." She growled under her breath. Tadase laughed nervously.

What would she do if she knew that those two were dating for six months now?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Here is a different version of episode 2 (Party)

Please enjoy and thank you for your lovely reviews. I love them! (kisses)

Oh, how I wish that there was more Nagi/Amu fics. THEY ARE MY FAV, FOR GODS SAKE! I don't really like Rimahiko, Or Amuto. Never did actually. Somehow they didn't inspire me...at all.

Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update later.

Love, Amethyst


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Impossible love**

**

* * *

**

_You´re so gone  
So far away  
A distant memory  
You´re so M.I.A  
Just like a ghost  
That´s in my house  
You´re here but I can´t see ya  
Skippin´ round like a mouse_

They say that 'Impossible' is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools. Then be free calling me a fool, because I am one.

I actually thought that it was possible for me and Nagihiko to become a couple. What a fool I was. Would someone like him: clever, calm, mysterious, handsome, and too gentlemanly for his own good, be interested in someone like me: clumsy, naive and loudmouthed?

I think not...

He always had my heart, from the first day we met, without even knowing it. And what did I have? Nothing whatsoever...

Today was another boring day at school. Nothing special really happened, that is before I noticed that something was bothering Rima. She was quiet, to quiet than usually. It was obvious that something was wrong, but she refused to tell me. I let it slip, for now...

Later that day, I met her in the hallway. I wanted to talk to her, ask if there was anything I can do for her, anyway I can help, but strangely, when she saw Nagihiko approaching us, she ran off. I didn't understand what's going on. I looked towards Nagihiko, silently asking for help, but he wasn't looking at me, he was watching Rima leave. I felt slightly jealous at watching him watch her. Now how more pathetic can I get? My friend is feeling down and all I do is stand here and envy her for no reason whatsoever.

I am a horrible friend...

_So sneaky  
I can´t catch you  
But of course I  
Would love to  
It´s so sad  
Just so sad  
I actually love you_

After school, Kusukusu told me that Rima was like this since yesterday, and she didn't know why. So, being the good friend I am, if you can actually call me a good friend, I decided to cheer her up by spending the day with her tomorrow. I asked Nagihiko to come with us, he hesitated at first, but after I used my pleading face, he agreed almost immediately.

I sincerely wanted to help Rima, but I couldn't help but feel happy at knowing that Nagihiko will be there as well. I don't care if it's not the two of us. Any time spending with him is worth it.

The next day, me and Nagi were waiting for her at the mall. She didn't know that I invited Nagi to come as well, but I honestly didn't thought that it will be a problem.

The first thing she said, when she finally arrived, was: 'What is _he_ doing here?'

Simple put it, I was shocked. No, probably more that shocked. She didn't like Nagihiko? Sweet, caring, kind, handsome...there I go again. Having him so near and yet out of reach was painful...

But I had to face the truth, it was either that, or nothing at all...

_Invisible is your middle name  
So good with all your magic  
And disappearing is your favourite game  
But frankly boy I´ve had it._

The day went on, oh so painfully slow for me. I did everything I could to make Rima smile. I'm not asking her to laugh; a simple smile would be enough to calm my nerves. Nagi helped me of course, but instead of my silly attempts of making her smile, by making a fool of myself, Nagi used his heart warming words on her.

Surprisingly, it didn't help.

How _that_ didn't work, was beyond me. I mean, I would die if he talked to me like that, and tried to make me smile. Which he did, but that was a long time ago, the first time we met...a year ago...Rima doesn't know how lucky she is right now.

But obviously, she doesn't even care...

_You´re a stranger not a lover  
And you´re really not a friend  
Imaginary´s what I call ya  
My imaginary boyfriend  
My imaginary boyfriend  
My imaginary boyfriend  
My imaginary boyfriend_

Later that day, Rima insisted that we go to my home. Sure, I agreed. I was trying to make her feel better, but that glare fight between her and Nagi was really getting on my nerves. I didn't interrupt though, let them fight if they want to, I don't care at the moment...

An hour later we were in my room. Rima complimented me by saying that my room actually looks normal. At this point, I don't even want to know what she thought about me to this day, if she called my room _normal_. It was probably something scary.

Nagi was surprised when he found the love-charm, which he gave me on our first date at the loveknot temple. Yes, date, he even told that himself! But of course I would keep it. To someone it may be a silly little souvenir, but I cherished it. It was like a promise, a promise that someday we will meet again, and the long distance won't tear apart our new forming friendship.

I was holding into that thought for a year, to the day when we met again...

I wonder if Nagi still has his charm. I really hope he does. That way, I would know, that, I actually mean something to him, even if a little bit.

And little bit, is probably all I have in his heart...

Rima got upset again, because me and Nagi were remembering our first meeting. I actually began to think that she does it on purpose. Nagi seems to agree with me, as well. To cheer her up, and have fun at the same time, we decided to go and make ourselves a snack.

By her sour look I could tell she wasn't really enjoying herself. I was about to give up and continue doing my part on the muffin making, when Nagi saved the day. He took her hand and they started mixing the ingredients together. A small simile finally appeared on Rima's face while they were working together. She may have told everyone, and showed everyone, that she disliked him, but her face told me otherwise, and even her actions around him, made me think.

If a boy is mean to a girl, that means he likes her. Well, here is the same thing; only the girl is being mean to the boy.

So, that means she likes him...

Again I felt that uncomfortable feeling of jealousy in my heart. Why won't he acknowledge me like he did the first day we met? He didn't even know me, but he gave me so much attention and care that day, that I felt, like I was spending time with an old friend, rather than a stranger. But right now, we only had small talks during our everyday Guardian meetings.

It hurt, it actually hurt...

I really wanted to cry at that moment. Why do I have to try so hard for him to notice me, when Rima, who acted cold around him, only had to show her stubborn side for him to be at her side for the entire day?

Was I really that annoying and childish?

Was I...

_I´m so alone  
Cause you are gone  
An empty beat  
A lonely song  
I´m speaking  
But you don´t hear me  
I can´t seem to understand ya  
A shattered mirror´s so unlucky_

I already told myself, that this day was a tragedy. If only I knew that this _tragedy_ is yet to come.

Before we separate, we decided to take a walk in the park. Nagi and Rima walked in front of me, while I dragged myself behind them. My mood fell during the day, and now I came to the point where I will not fake a smile just to show them that I am alright. I've had it.

I am just emotionally tired...just...tired...

Everyone is expecting me to be happy, always happy and cheerful, but even I am allowed to feel down once in a while. I'm not a robot, I cry as well. Not only for myself, but even for others, I cry. So, I'm twice as broken than anyone else.

Broken hearts die slowly...

But you can't avoid it, its life.

To meet, to know, to love—and then to part,  
Is the sad tale of many hearts.

You just have to learn how to live with it...

_It´s broken  
Because of you  
And the worst part is  
I love you_

I was drowning in self pity, when I heard Ran yell something about an X-Egg nearby. I looked up, and there they were; flying around the park.

Quickly, changing into Amulet Heart, I ran towards them, yelling at Rima to fallow me. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. If someone else was here with us, like Tadase, or Kukai, I would feel better, but knowing that it was only the three of us, Nagi without a Guardian Character and Rima with her stubborn side, made me worried.

Something bad is bound to happen...

And I was right. The minute Nagi started giving us orders; Rima did the exact opposite and ran off on her own.

"Don't boss me around like you're in charge! You can't even Character Transform!" was all she said to us. I felt anger boiling inside me. This was not the time to whine and complain.

Without another word, we ran after her. The moment we reached her, she was attacked from behind. I stood frozen to the ground, with only her name passing past my lips, but Nagi acted quickly and ran over to her, protecting her from the attack with his body.

I could only watch in horror at the scene played in front of me. I didn't dare to move, to scream...

It felt like eternity, before I saw the X-Eggs fly away and Nagihiko falling to his knees. And even then, I didn't dare to move. I just couldn't...

Rima ran over to him, asking if he was alright and why did he save her. I wasn't listening to them. I was standing like a statue in the park, mouth slightly open, eyes wide, heart racing. My body began to shake slightly. The fear for their wellbeing only now reached me, and I didn't dare go anywhere near them, not before I calm down.

I wasn't granted that opportunity, because a few minutes later, I saw the X-Egg getting ready for another attack...

Everything happened so fast afterwards.

My frozen body finally moved from its place, and I ran towards them...

The mass of dark energy heading their way...

My Heart Rod knocked out of my hands...

A sharp pain in my chest...

My feet leaving the ground...

Voices screaming my name...

Everything went black for me the moment I hit the ground.

_Now it´s over  
Credits start to roll  
Hear the applause  
I´m walking out the door  
Goodbye Mister Invisible  
I found something real  
That´s mine  
No lie  
Won´t play make believe no more..._

I tried to open my eyes. What happened? Did I fell asleep?

Probably.

I feel so warm, like I was being held lovingly by someone. I don't want to wake up then. Let me sleep a little bit longer.

A sharp pain in my head made me open my eyes. I couldn't see anything, only black, but it was moving, breathing. My eyes looked to the side and I realised that I _was_ actually held by someone. I looked up. I only saw long purple locks of hair. I didn't know who it was; it was as if my memory had gone. I don't remember what happened.

There were tears on my clothes. Why is that?

I looked closer and my eyes went wide...

...It was Nagi.

His bangs were covering his pale face, while he was shedding tears, over me. It was probably one of my silly dreams again. It has to be...

I push my hand up to his face, and move his bangs out of the way, reviling his pale face. He was shocked, to see that I was awake. He was watching me, eyes wide, while my hand was on his face. His skin was so soft, what I wouldn't give for this dream to be real. He looked up, trying his hardest to smile.

"You scared me half to death, Amu-chan," he said softly. I did, what did I do this time?

I force myself to edge up, so I was close enough to his face. "I did, didn't I?" I smiled emotionally. This was a weird dream, but if he was in it, I don't really care how weird it was.

"I'm glad you're alright," he hugged me tight, burying his face in my neck. And then it hit me. This wasn't a dream, far from it. I was actually hurt while protecting my friends.

"Don't do reckless things like that ever again, Amu-chan," he said sternly, while looking at my shocked face. I blinked, my gaze fixed somewhere in front of me.

"The same goes for you." I said, still not looking at him.

He put his thumb on my chin, the rest of his fingers below, and pulled me towards his mouth. The moment our lips met, I thought I was going to die from shock. Nagi was kissing me.

Nagihiko. Was. Kissing. ME.

His lips were so soft, like flower petals. He truly was perfect, in every way possible.

"I love you, Amu-chan, and I promise to stay safe if you do the same thing for me," he whispered against my lips. I couldn't form any words at the moment, so I simply nodded and he brought our lips together once again.

I wasn't thinking at the moment. I forgot all the nights, when I wished he was with me, all the days spend apart, all the hurt I felt. It was all forgotten. I only felt happiness and pure love for the boy in front of me, and I was repeating '_I love you too_' over and over again in my mind.

As I held into him tightly, I remembered all the times I was convincing myself that it was an impossible love.

Yes, I really was a fool, because everything _is_ possible if you believe in it with all your heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Dear of dear, that was touching T.T

This was episode 62. Told from Amu's POV. (I wish it really happened in the anime)

The song I used was '**Imaginary Boyfriend by ****Leah Renee****'**

I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. I really try my best to make the chapters as interesting as possible. Sweet and nice, with love and comfort.

Once again, thank you for your wonderful reviews, your words always encourage me to write. Thank you for supporting Nagi/Amu!

Love, Amethyst


End file.
